1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to 360 degree video display systems, used in training or entertainment devices. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus for mounting and arranging a plurality of flat panel video display assemblies, in which a plurality of arcuate receiver segments is arranged on a base plate to form a base ring, bottom edges of individual panels are lowered upon and rotated into locking engagement with a respective receiver segment, and adjacent panels are respectively attached to each other to form an inwardly directed circular array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches the use of CRT display systems as visual aids in training devices or simulators. For example, air flight simulators used for pilot training, may use four to six CRTs installed in the cockpit “windows” of the simulator. Video information, corresponding to a prerecorded program as modified by the interaction of the student with that program, is displayed on the CRTs to simulate the visual experience of takeoff, flying, and landing procedures.
Similar arrangements have been used for other simulators, such as military tank trainers. However in this instance, the visual experience presented by the display must encompass 360 degrees, as opposed to the relatively narrow field of view presented by a flight simulator display. For the purpose of presenting a 360 degree visual display, the prior art teaches the use of five CRT assemblies, each including two CRTs, arranged to form a ring, with the light output of the CRT assemblies pointed inwardly toward the trainee. Each CRT assembly includes a downwardly directed, vertical CRT and a forwardly and inwardly directed, horizontal CRT. A computerized system feeds each CRT in the assembly with different video information, pertaining to physically contiguous fields of view. A beam splitter, interposed between the intersecting light outputs of the CRTs, redirects and reintegrates the visual information, so that a substantially seamless 72 degree field of view is presented to the viewer by each CRT assembly. The beam splitter does this by reflecting the light from the vertical CRT and by allowing throughput transmission of the light from the horizontal CRT.
CRTs have a number of drawbacks when used to simulate a circular 360 degree field of view, such as those used in a military tank trainer. CRTs are heavy and cumbersome to mount in the CRT assemblies which form a circular array. CRTs require a significant amount of room behind the CRT screen itself, to accommodate the rearwardly extending necks which house the electronic guns. Most of this room goes unused, resulting in a bulky and space inefficient arrangement. The computer system required to route and direct different video information to the CRTs is complex and expensive. The beam splitter used to redirect and reintegrate the visual outputs of the CRTs is also complex and expensive to manufacture. Lastly, CRTs in such applications are usually powered up continuously, and begin to lose light output and sharpness after a period of time as the electron guns and the phosphors degrade. Replacement of the CRTs is a labor intensive process, requiring down time when the training apparatus cannot be used.
Thus, the need exists for a video display replacement for the CRTs, which provides a high quality 360 degree image, and is also compact in size, lightweight, and easy to assemble and service.
The need further exists for an apparatus for mounting and arranging a plurality of flat panel video display assemblies, which can either be retrofitted to an existing training apparatus, or employed in a newly manufactured training apparatus, without modification.
The need also exists for a mounting and arranging system for a plurality of flat panel video display assemblies which allows an individual panel to be removed or replaced without disturbing the mounting or alignment of adjacent panels.
The need further exists for a mounting and arranging system for a plurality of flat panel video display assemblies in a circular array, in which the panels are self aligning, allowing the quick assembly, disassembly, and reassembly of the array without special tools or instruments.